Sibling Rivalry
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuka and Kanra are like their parents in nearly every way, but their relationship is a little odd too and when someone makes Shizuka cry, Kanra is out for revenge. SEQUEL to The Missing Year, focus on Shizuo and Izaya's youngest daughters R&R please...


**Okay, so sequel to The Missing Year, takes place a long time after it ends, focuses on Shizuo and Izaya's youngest daughters, Shizuka and Kanra. **

**Warnings: Kanra being trollish and Shizuka being...destructive? Izuo, some suggested Yaoi, not really hardcore though, language.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really neccessary anymore?**

* * *

><p>"KAAAANRAAAA!" Another war cry from one of the two young women involved in the greatest sibling rivalry that had ever existed. People ducked and ran for cover the moment they heard Shizuka Orihara cry her sisters name in pure rage and a vending machine went flying. The insane giggle of delight from Kanra Orihara followed the loud protesting screech of metal as yet another street sign was yanked from the ground. Kanra's long and perfectly straight black hair streamed out behind her as she ran, her too-short skirt giving many men a glimpse at the untouchable. After all, few dared to approach the deadliest twins in the world for fear of their deadlier parents.<p>

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU DAMN IT!"  
>"Oh, what Daddy would say to hear you using such language~" Kanra trolled, bouncing easily over the traffic that tried to screech to a halt before Shizuka could follow. The young blonde woman growled and grabbed one of said cars, lifting it effortlessly above her head and throwing it straight at her twin sister. She too wore a skirt, though the length was a bit more proper than her sisters having not adjusted the blue Raira uniform to be too sexy as her sister had.<p>

"SCREW WHAT DAD WOULD SAY! TODAY I KILL YOU!" She roared again, a malicious grin of sadistic enjoyment on her lips. She lunged after her sister, leaping just as gratefully over every object in her path. Izaya, after all, had taught all four of his children Parkour though it seemed Kanra and Shizuka were the ones who used it the most.

"Honestly, young people these days…they have no respect for adults and traditions! None! I mean look at that young woman's skirt! It's far too short! And that other one! Blonde hair? Really? I mean-"  
>"Oh shut up would you?" Kanra giggled happily at the sight of a mental patient being transported somewhere…He did look a lot like Shinra…perhaps his father? At any rate the man in charge of him seemed to have had it with the ramblings. The van he was in though was suddenly sliced in half when Shizuka brought a large road sign indicating what off ramp to take down like an axe. The man bolted as fast as he could laughing like a maniac and going on about the pollution of the air in Tokyo.<p>

"HOLD THE FUCK STILL YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" Shizuka shrieked, ignoring the van she had just cut like a slice of bread.  
>"Kowaii, kowaii! Ne-chan is soooo scaary~! Whatever will I do~~?" Kanra squealed happily as she dodged another blow that broke the road up into pieces. Kanra giggled and ran for it again but when she taunted her sister next she didn't notice the wet cement sign behind her and put her foot into it.<p>

"Ew…" She grumbled and then her eyes widened as she realized a vending machine now flew at her and she had been too distracted to see her sister lift it. She saw Shizuka's eyes widen in fear that she may actually hurt Kanra when a broad back appeared in front of her and Kanra nearly fell over in relief. Then she realized her mother had just stopped a vending machine from hitting her meaning SOMEONE had called him.

"Ah…Mommy Shizuka was tossing soooo much stuff around and I didn't even-"  
>"Kanra. Shut up." He growled lifting her by the back of her uniform out of the wet cement. He then marched over to Shizuka who shrank before her mother's fury and was also lifted then they were both marched into the street and set down in the middle of it.<p>

"Apologise. Now." He growled, his golden eyes glinting with danger and both girls gulped.  
>"Sorry! I will never do anything like this again~!" Kanra said but no one believed her.<br>"I'm…s-sorry I lost my t-temper…again…" Shizuka managed to squeak out though her apology was far more sincere. Shizuka had her both her mother's legendary strength and incredibly small fuse –mostly when it came to Kanra—but she was actually incredibly shy and had surprisingly low self-esteem.

"Kanra. Apologise and mean it," Shizuo hissed venomously at his youngest child who smiled winningly.  
>"But Mommy~! I do mean it!" He growled and glared at her making her squeak and then bow and apologise to the citizens of Ikebukuro repeatedly.<br>"That's better," Shizuo growled before picking them both up by the scruffs of their neck and marching back to where he had been with them both in tow.

"I see you found them fast enough?" Tom chuckled and Shizuo nodded with a pleasant smile.  
>"Yeah, they weren't too hard to find with the mess they were making. Now, you two are going to apologise to Tom-san too for making him wait while I went to break up your fight. Again,"<br>"S-sorry Tom-san…" Shizuka mumbled, a brilliant blush upon her cheeks. He smiled at her kindly though and touched the top of her blonde head gently.

"Don't be Shizuka-chan, you're just like your mother and he's one of the best people I know," He said making her blush more and grin happily at the praise. She was so rarely praised, not having the same genius as her twin and in nearly constant trouble from breaking something by getting angry.

"Kanra," Shizuo said warningly, one eyebrow raised.  
>"Hmm? Oh right, I'm so sorry Tom-san~" She said, her tone falsely sweet and Tom sighed Shaking his head.<br>"Really Shizuo…you shouldn't worry too much about Kanra apologising anymore, we all know it's going to happen again,"  
>"Yes. But it's polite," He shot his daughter a glare and shook his head lightly.<p>

"Well, if that's all then I have homework to finish~" Kanra said chipperely and Shizuo nodded.  
>"Fine, go home. Both of you, and if I hear one <em>peep<em> about another vending machine or a road sign from _anyone_today you are both grounded. Got it?"

"Yes Mama…" Shizuka hung her head though Shizuo did feel sorry for her. He still threw vending machines on occasion too and he knew he was a terrible example and a hypocrite for doing this but he didn't want his life for his daughter. Well, any of his children but Kanra didn't inherit his strength like her siblings had. Tsukishima and Kimiko almost never used theirs unless someone threatened them or someone they cared for. Shizuka was the child most like himself, a short fuse and fearsome strength. As a result he worried most for her since she had a difficult time making friends, others often intimidated by her strength and hindered by her own chronic shyness around others.

"As you say Mommy~! Not a peepy from no one!" Kanra said happily hugging first her mother and then her twin who scowled at her as she then hurried off towards home.  
>"AND FIX YOUR DAMN SKIRT!" Shizuo called after her only to be ignored…again. Maybe Izaya could talk some sense into her…<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on man, that Orihara chick is freeeaaaking hot!" One of the young teens said and the one he spoke two laughed.<br>"Yeah, _Kanra_ is hot, _Shizuka_ is fucking weird though!" He laughed. Shizuka flinched and backed away, hoping they ceased to notice her. It seemed to work as they continued to insult everything from her appearance to how incredibly quiet she was when not attacking her own sister. They compared her to Kanra too making her already low self-image lower…if that was possible. She managed to duck down into another area, escaping the boys and their harsh words.

"I-It's not my fault…" She whimpered to herself. Kanra frowned as she watched from her vantage point and she hopped over to the boys who had failed to notice Shizuka no longer present.  
>"Whoa…heeeey Kanra-chan~" One said. The very one her sister had just confessed to of all things!<br>"Heeey~, sup?"  
>"Oh, you know…" They all grinned. She grinned back though hers was far more malicious. She had her father's tendency towards revenge after all and no one made her sister cry. Kanra would not allow it and she punished all who dared. She hopped past them, her flick blade moving so fast only the members of her own family would have seen it move, or for that matter been able to deflect it. All of them lost their belts…and their pants and the boxors beneath them fell to the ground before any of them realized what had happened.<p>

"Oh my~! Indecent exposure! INDECENT EXPOSURE! Oh my poor sweet eyes~!" She trolled causing everyone in earshot –which was most of the school—to turn, look and laugh hysterically.  
>"Sorry boys, but I don't date men with micro phallus'~" She purred before bouncing off after her sister. Shizuka was still in the spot hidden from others trying hard not to cry when Kanra reached her and sat beside her sister quietly before wrapping her arms around her sister. She would make her sister angry, oh yes, and they would destroy half the city together…but they did love each other, and their relationship was an odd one indeed.<p>

"Shizu-chan, I punished them for you~" She said happily making Shizuka hiccup and snuggle into her twins arms to cry properly.  
>"D-d-d-don't c-c-call me th-that," She sniffled softly as Kanra patted her back.<br>"Why not~?"  
>"C-c-cause th-that's what P-papa calls M-mama…" She mumbled.<br>"Yeah, but if you were a boy they would've called you Shizuo-junior-chan! So you get to be Shizu-chan too!" She said with a smile and her twin giggled happily at those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Aight! That was it...I know it kinda sucks but...yeah...Shizuka gets bullied a lot...Kanra protects her...review if you want but um...please don't flame~<strong>


End file.
